Lily's Diary
by PanicAttack757
Summary: It's 7th year, James' last chance to get Lily to fall in love with him. Sirius seems to think that she's loved him all along, so the charm Lily's diary so they can read every word that she writes, to see if this is true. a LEJP fic. pease r&r!
1. The Notebook

**A/N: ZOMG!!! I just got an idea for a story!!!!! It's actually really funny… I was reading this other story, and BAM! It came to me! It doesn't really have that much to do with my story, but whatever!! Well the story I was reading was one of those diary stories…you know… and then this idea came to my head!! It does have something to do with a diary… but it's nothing like the story I was reading, so I'm not stealing anyone's idea! Well, I don't even know what I'm going to write, but I just felt the need to write this story!!! And I know I haven't written anything for my other two stories, and I should be working on those…but like I said, I just felt this story needed to be written!! So on with the story!!! Pleas read and review!!!!! Oh! This is a Lily/James fic, by the way!!! Enjoy!!!!**

_Chapter One: The Notebook_

(James' POV)

I was pacing my bedroom, my best friend, Sirius Black, lying on my bed looking at some muggle porn magazine, not really paying attention to the problem at hand.

"What am I going to do?" I said. Sirius still did not look up. "This is our last year… MY last year to make her fall in love with me!" The 'her' I was referring to was of course Lily Evens.

Who is Lily Evens, you may ask. Well she is the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. Not only that, she's smart, funny, brave and… just amazing! And perfect! And I am totally and completely in love with her. This all sounds great, right? Well there's just one little problem… she hates my guts.

"There has to be some way I can get her to like me! Come on Padfoot help me out! There's got to be some form of a brain in that head of yours." I said.

Finally he looked up, "Hey! I'm plenty smart!" Then he went back to his magazine. "You know, maybe she _does_ like you, but she's too afraid to admit it, so she's always mean to you so you think that she doesn't like you, when in reality, she loves you." He said nonchalantly.

I ran my hand through my messy black hair and opened my mouth to reply when I stopped, letting the words he said really sink in. "Wait… what?"

Sirius sighed, throwing the magazine on the floor. "Girls are weird like that. Take Lily Evans, for example. She's the perfect little girl, top marks in every class, prefect, most likely Head Girl this year, never breaks the rules… the list goes on. Now what would happen to this 'perfect little girl'" Sirius used air quotes "if she started going out with James Potter? Sure he's smart and gets just as good grades as Lily, but he's also an arrogant, trouble making, prankster who almost never follows the rules."

"So… what are you saying?" I asked again, sounding stupid.

"What I'm saying is, she's afraid to love you because you are so different. She's afraid that everything will be ruined if she admits that she might like you. You confuse her so much that she takes everything out on you! Have you noticed that whenever Wormtail, or Moony or I do a prank, that you had no part in, she bites your head off? It's because she doesn't no what to think!" Everything he was saying was completely true, and I hadn't realized until that moment. "You've just got to crack her, make her realize that you aren't that bad. Maybe be a little more mature, or… I don't know, stop asking her out ever five seconds!" I nodded, he was right about everything.

I smiled at him. "How do you know all of this?"

"Believe me, I've had plenty experience with the minds of teenage girls…" he said, shaking his head. I nodded, having heard all of the stories of him and his various girlfriends.

"But how can I be absolutely, 100 sure that she likes me?" I started pacing again.

"Well, maybe she has a diary, you could try stealing it and reading it." Sirius said.

"Didn't we just say that I have to me more mature? Snooping through her stuff isn't going to make he like me very much."

I walked past my desk, and noticed two notebooks sitting there with my wand on top of them. I walked over to them and picked up my wand looked at it. Suddenly an idea came to my head.

"What if I put a spell on these notebooks, so that whatever's written in one will also appear in the other. I could give one of them to Lily… tell her it's from Moony, congratulating her on getting Head Girl, and keep the other, so I can see what she's writing!" I turned to look at Sirius.

"Isn't that what I just suggested, only without the stealing part?"

"Well, yeah but we won't be stealing anything! Come on, Pads! Help me out!!"

He got up, and walked over to where I was standing "Well, it is a good idea… and you do really seem to love her… okay! I'll help!!" A minute ago, he sound all grown up with what he was saying about the way girls think, but now he was back to his old self again, thank God!

(Lily's POV)

I can't believe it! Me, Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? This is amazing! I can't wait to tell everyone!

I just got my Hogwarts letter, I can't believe I'm starting my last year at school in a week! And on top of that, I'm Head Girl! I've always wanted to be head girl!

Okay, so I didn't really read my letter yet, I was so excited just looking at my badge! I pulled out the first letter, quickly reading it to see what books I would need for this year. There was also another letter. I read it slowly, seeing as it was from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Miss Evans_

_I am very pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be this year's Head Girl. Congratulations! _

_As you may know, you will now be in charge of many things, such as Hogsmeade trips, prefect duties and the end of year graduation ball for the 7__th__ year students. You shall work along side with the Head Boy to complete these tasks on top of completing your schoolwork._

_I am looking forward to another splendid year at Hogwarts with you as Head Girl. Good luck, Miss Evans, and I will see you on the first of September._

_Yours Truly, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S. By the way, I am also pleased to inform you that your Head Boy is none other than James Potter._

What. The. FUCK?!?!?! This has got to be some kind of sick joke! And if it is, this is NOT FUNNY!!!

James Potter? THE James Potter… is HEAD BOY!! Oh no, this is not happening to me! This year was supposed to be perfect! Me as Head Girl, free to give Potter as many detentions as I want.

No, this has got to be a mistake, one huge mistake! I'll just talk to Professor Dumbledore at the feast… yes that is what I will do! No need to make Potter ruin the rest of the summer.

Another owl flew through my window at that point. I recognized it to be the owl of Remus Lupin. He's a marauder (that stupid little group of friends that Potter has with Black and that weird short kid that follows them around) too, but he's actually very nice. I met started becoming friends with him in 5th year, we were prefects together, so we started talking, and now we're actually very good friends!

I took the package off the owl's leg, and he flew around to land on my desk. I opened the package and saw a purple notebook, almost like a journal or diary. There was also I note from Remus.

_Dear Lily,_

_Congratulations on making Head Girl! You might be wondering how I know, well, James told me. You probably already know that he's Head Boy. Don't worry though, he's really not that bad, and I'll try to keep him from torturing you. But I know that you would be an amazing Head Girl, no matter who Head Boy is._

_Well, I thought I should give you a congratulations gift, cause I'm you're friend. Sorry it's not that great or anything, just a regular muggle notebook. But I charmed it so it has unlimited pages, and it won't open without a password (you get to chose what it is). Writing might take some of the stress of all that you have to do this year, I know it helps me._

_Well congrats again! Can't wait to see you! Bye!_

_Your Friend_

_Remus_

This letter made me smile, Remus is so sweet! And it doesn't matter what the gift is, it's the thought that counts to me. Besides I agree that writing might calm me a bit. So the gift made me very happy!

I picked up the notebook, and tried to open it. "Password?" It said.

I jumped a little when it spoke, but said, "Do I just say what I want it to be?"

"Yes." The notebook replied.

"Ok…" I thought for a second, "I think I'll make the password, 'I Hate James Potter'" I smirked as the book opened. And started writing my first entry…

**A/N: Yay! I hope you all liked it!!! I'm going to try to write more soon! Please review!! Even if you don't like it, please tell me why, or something… anything!!! Well thanks for reading!!!**

**::Adele!!::**


	2. Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts

**A/N: **okay so I know it's been like years and I only ever posted one chapter of this story, but I have been inspired to write more of this story thanks to all of your lovely reviews!! So here it is! Enjoy! And remember to REVIEW! :D

OH! And cookies to anyone who can tell me where the title of this chapter is from... teehee. I know there could possibly be a better title for the chapter, but, well, I just HAD to. And if you know what it's from you'll understand why.

_Chapter Two: Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts_

(James' POV)

I was extremely excited after I sent the charmed notebook to Lily. Sirius and I had decided that we should ask Remus to send the notebook, and thankfully, Mooney had agreed to do it. We just didn't tell him the _whole_ story about what the notebook really was. Otherwise he would have never said yes.

I anxiously waited for words to appear in the notebook that I had kept. I didn't know when she would decide to start writing, or if she even would write at all. But I carried my notebook with me everywhere, checking it every few minutes or so. And finally something appeared.

_Deary Diary,_

_Well, I'm extremely happy right now because guess what? I'M HEAD GIRL! Haha sorry for the random outburst, I'm just rather excited. And believe it or not it would be possible for me to be even more excited had it not been for one, tiny little fact... James Potter is going to be Head Boy. Can you say stupid? Seriously, what had Dumbledore been thinking? _

_But, I'm not going to let that moron ruin my year! I'm so excited to get back to Hogwarts and start my seventh and final year! It's going to be amazing. I can tell already. I just have a feeling. Even with having to deal with Potter, and probably having to do everything by myself (because we all know he's not going to do anything) it'll be awesome!_

_Well, I don't have much else to say for now, I just felt like I needed to write something to get started. I'm actually really glad that Remus gave me this diary, it was so nice of him... to bad he's friends with Potter... oh well. Bye bye for now!_

_-Lily._

Sirius had seen that I was reading the notebook, so he asked, "What'd she say?"

"Well... she mentioned me, quite a bit, actually. But don't get excited, it was nothing nice..." I handed him the notebook so that he could read it. I felt like crap at that point.

Sirius said, "See, the fact that she's even talking about you means that she thinks about you at all, which is a start. And now, you can just stop doing all the things that she says she hats about you, to make her realize you're really not a bad guy at all." I could hardly believe that Sirius was somehow making everything Lily had said into something positive. "For example, she says that she's going to end up doing all the work as Head Girl because you won't do anything. Now you know that one of the things you need to do is help her out, be a great Head Boy, just surprise her by being a good guy."

I still wasn't entirely convinced, but Sirius did have some good points. "Yeah, I guess you're right, man. I'll try. I guess we'll just see what happens..." I sighed and said, "Man, I gotta get back to Hogwarts. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to go back to school. Even with having to be responsible and all that, I think it'll be worth it just to see Lily and make her fall madly in love with me..."

Sirius and I looked at each other for a moment before laughing out loud. "Maybe you should just worry about getting her to refer to you as something other than 'Potter' first. You know, baby steps." Sirius said between fits of laughter.

"Too true..." I muttered. I knew he was joking around, but in my head I wasn't. This was serious. This wasn't just some crush anymore. I loved Lily Evans, and I would try my hardest to make her feel the same way about me.

(Lily's POV)

I had just made my first entry to my new diary. And I was feeling great. My best friend, Mary-Kate, was coming to hang out today. We were both going to be seventh years at Hogwarts, and both Gryffindors. But that's really the only ways in which we were alike. I mean, sure she was smart, and did well in school, but she was boy crazy, and was a real joker at times. Besides that, she had short, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. So we looked nothing alike, and acted nothing alike, but somehow we were best friend.

When I opened the door and saw her standing there, I shrieked. It had been way too long since I'd last seen her, and I had missed her a lot. "Mary-Kate!"

"LILY!!!!!" She screamed even louder than I had, and she tackled me in a hug. Needless to say she is also a lot more energetic than I am.

After our little greeting, we went up to my room. "God, Lily, my summer has been horrible. I mean how can one go so long without seeing their best friend? It was torture."

I laughed and said, "Believe me I know."

She looked around my room for a moment and a few things caught her eye. "Ah you got Head Girl, I see. Well, no surprise there. But congrats! I know you really wanted it."

"Thanks!" I said, grinning like crazy.

"And what's this, Lily darling" A diary? Oh I wonder what little Lily has been writing... probably her deepest, darkest, secrets." She smirked at me, and tried to open it.

But good old Remus and his charms. The book said, "Password?"

Mary-Kate looked at me skeptically and said, "It's that secretive?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, not really. Remus did that one. It was a gift to me from him. A sort of congratulations for getting Head Girl."

Mary-Kate nodded, "So he's Head Boy, no doubt."

I shook my head. "Nope, James Potter is. Can you believe it? Dumbledore must be insane."

"James is Head Boy? Well, well, well..." She lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh, come on, Mary-Kate, you know I can't stand him."

"Yes, but he's madly in love with you." She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes again. "No, not really. He just has this weird need to prove I'll go out with him, or something."

"And you're so sure about that?" She said, making it obvious that she thought otherwise.

I nodded, firmly. "Yes."

"Alright then..." She muttered. Then she looked back at the notebook still in her hands. "So if this isn't private, may I read it?"

"I guess. I mean I only just wrote one entry right now. But sure." I grabbed the book out of her hands, and said the password. "I Hate James Potter."

Mary-Kate stared at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing... nothing..." she said, but she was smirking. Mary-Kate with a smirk on her face can only mean bad things.

I opened the notebook up to the first passage, and handed it to my best friend. She took a minute to read it, all the while her smirk growing in confidence.

When she was done she closed the notebook and handed it back to me, at this point full on grinning. "Oh, what is it now?" I finally asked.

"Nothing... I just didn't realize you were in love with James Potter." She said.

My mouth fell open in shock. "WHAT?" I nearly screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, you're in denial about being in love with James Potter. My mistake, I apologize." She said, completely serious.

"A-are... are you serious?!" I managed to get out. "James Potter? The boy I've shown nothing but animosity towards for however many years now? No way. I don't even LIKE him."

"Like I said; denial." Mary-Kate said.

"Where the HELL did you get that idea from?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, first of all, he likes you, which to any girl is flattering no matter who the guy is, but especially if he's as good looking as James is. Plus, you made your password have to do with him, and you mentioned him like three times in this short little entry. Face it, you love the guy."

"You are crazy. Sure I mentioned him, but I did not say one nice word about him." I said trying to defend myself. Because she was totally wrong.

"Which brings me to the denial part." She said.

"Even if I was in love with him, which I'm not saying I am, but if I was than why would I be in denial about it?" I asked.

"Because," she started, "You're scared to love him because you have this idea in your head that he's a horrible person. And sure, he can be annoying and immature, and whatnot, but he isn't all bad. So you love him but you won't admit it, not even to yourself, because you don't want to go falling for someone like him."

I shook my head. "This is crazy, we are not discussing this any more, okay?"

Mary-Kate looked like she was going to say something else, but she stopped herself. She was silent for a moment, then said, "Fine, I'll drop it."

We continued to hang out and just talk about everything. Well, everything except for Potter, which I'm glad she dropped. She was just insane. Wow people do seem to be going insane when it comes to Potter; first Dumbledore for making him Head Boy, and now Mary-Kate talking about all this nonsense.

When she left, I was still thinking about what she had said. But why was I thinking about it? I knew she was wrong, but I couldn't get her words out of my head. I decided I needed to clear my thoughts so I pulled out my new diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today was... interesting. Mary-Kate came over. And she immediately started going off and saying some crazy things. I can't believe I'm even thinking about this, but, well... she said I was in love with James Potter!_

_I know, crazy, right? But she just kept going on and on, and I don't know it just got me thinking. Well, lets see. As far as all of the things I hate about him goes, he's arrogant, immature and just plain annoying. I mean, for the past like 6 years all he's ever done is ask me out every five seconds. And like I explained to Mary-Kate, this does NOT mean he's in love with me, it just means that he has this weird desire to prove to himself and his friends that he can get me to go out with him. That is NOT love._

_But then again, I guess there are some good qualities in him. He's smart, funny at times (as much as I hate to admit it) and let's just face it, he's definitely one of the better looking guys in Hogwarts. Hell, he's hot even. But that's no reason to like someone. There's got to be more than looks there to give me a reason to like a guy. I guess if Potter could show some responsibility, and stop asking me out every five seconds, maybe being in his presence wouldn't be a totally bad thing._

_Oh, why am I even THINKING about this, it's not like he'd ever mature. Or that I should even care whether he does or not. It shouldn't matter. No, it DOESN'T matter. I'm done discussing this for now. Or forever. Whatever. _

_-Lily._

**A/N:** Yay I finished! I realized as I was writing this that I've really changed as far as my writing goes since I posted the first chapter of this story. Oh well, I just hope you all still like it. Well remember please review! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
